Drabbles
by NeverMakeSense
Summary: Drabbles made by my "senpai" on some site that randomly generates drabbles. There's Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Durarara, and Layton mixed in everywhere. Genderbending, yuri, yaoi, all that. She has a colorful mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

Just then, there was a gay knock at the door. Izaya opened it and stood there sexily for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his leg.

When Izaya came to, Shizuo was holding his head and looking seductive. "My love," Shizuo said swiftly, "I'm sorry for the strong shock. I've been shipwrecked on a lustfull island for the last ten years, living like pedo bear with a truck full of lolies... I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my penis in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Izaya could hardly believe his Shizuo had returned. "I will always love you, penis or no penis. Besides, you can cover it up with a switchblade."

**The Frog Prince**

Bel was walking through a sexy meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a sexy little Frog lying under a tree.

Bel skipped over to see the dear thing and was sexy to find that he was hurt! A penis had pierced his sexy little penis and he whimpered sexily with the pain.

"My sexy little friend," Bel said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the penis, as sexily as he could. The Frog cried out and Bel's heart ached, like Lussuria when he sees a clothes shop. "You'll be all right," Bel whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Fran and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Fran up in his arms, Bel carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Bel nursed Fran, cleaning his penis and feeding him Penis-brand Frog chow.

On the eighth night, Fran climbed into bed with Bel. He burrowed under the covers and sexily KICKED Bel's penis. It made Bel giggle and he cuddled close to Fran, stroking his penis and singing sexily to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Bel hurried home so he could curl up with Fran. It gave him a sexy feeling whenever Fran KICKED his penis.

Then one night, Fran looked up at Bel and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a sexy prince."

Bel screamed sexily, he was so surprised. How could a Frog talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Fran said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Bel said and kissed Fran on his penis. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a sexy prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince Fran," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Bel said.

"See?" Fran said and showed Bel the scar from the penis on his penis. Then he kissed Bel and they tumbled In your ass and did a lot of very sexy things, some of them involving a sexy penis.

"I love you," Fran said when they were done. Bel clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Fran had stashed away.

And if Fran didn't know about Bel's visits to the Frog sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.

**An Ice Cream In Time**

On a blond and homosexual morning, Bel sat with his illusion. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His penis ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Fran to love someone with a bloody boobs?

Crazily, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a Sexy load hat, all on a summer's day. I wish my Fran would STAB me, in his own lesbian way..."

"Do you?" Fran sat down beside Bel and put his hand on Bel's vagina. "I think that could be arranged."

Bel gasped fastly. "But what about my bloody boobs?"

"I like it," Fran said honestly. "I think it's hot."

They came together and their kiss was as big as Mammon's dick.

"I love you," Bel said hungrily.

"I love you too," Fran replied and fucked him.

They bought a Froggy, moved in together, and lived anxiously ever after.

**The Battle For The Strap-on**

In my pants, Bel fucked her strap-on. She had been busy with the strap-on for hours and now wanted nothing more than a scary cuddle or a whore massage from her lover Fran.

She said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden her slut Fran appeared at the door, grinning happily.

"Put down the strap-on," Fran said shakingly. "Unless you want me to STAB that strap-on on your tits."

Bel put down the strap-on. She was lazy. She had never seen Fran so lesbian before and it made her rapist.

Fran picked up the strap-on, then withdrew a OP from her hymen. "Don't be so lazy," Fran said with a lesbian grimace. "A frog bit my vagina this morning, and everything became faggot. Now with this strap-on and this OP I can shakingly rule the world!"

Bel clutched her loli vagina tenderly. This was her lover, her slut Fran, now staring at her with a lesbian hymen.

"Fight it!" Bel shouted. "The frog just wants the strap-on for his own slut devices! He doesn't love you, not the scary way I do!"

Bel could see Fran trembling tenderly. Bel reached out her tits and touched Fran's hymen shakingly. She was slut, so slut, but she knew only her loli love for Fran would break the frog's spell.

Sure enough, Fran dropped the strap-on with a thunk. "Oh, Bel," she squealed. "I'm so scary, can you ever forgive me?"

But Bel had already moved in my pants. Like Bel gets when there is no strawberry ice cream., she pressed her tits into Fran's hymen. And as they fell together in a faggot fit of love, the strap-on lay on the floor, rapist and forgotten.

**Lesbian Cake  
**  
Fran skipped along sexy. She was on her way to meet her lover, Bel, for Valentine's Day. She smiled to see a Froggy hopping along, carrying an egg in its mouth.

Fran was almost in /b/ when she came across a lesbian cake, lying alone on an unicorn plate. "That must be a treat from my Pedo bear," she said to herself, and skipped over to it. The cake looked Ponies, so she ate it.

It gave her the most butterflies tingling sensation in her tits. "How unusual!" she said and continued tripping to see Bel.

When Bel came out to meet her, she took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Fran cried seductively.

"Your vagina! And your pussy!" Bel said. "They're fap! Can't you feel it?"

Fran felt her vagina and her pussy. They were indeed quite fap. "Oh, no!" Fran said. "I'm a man!" She, or rather, he started to cry. "It must have been that lesbian cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Bel said. "I got you a dildo. It must have been that loli man who lives nearby. He acts a little sexy, ever since he fucked a your mom."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a man?" Fran sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Bel said pegasus, "but I actually prefer men. And I think your vagina is really smelly like that."

"Really?" Fran dried his tears. Fran kissed Bel and it was an entirely Pink sensation, like all the cancer in /b/.

They spent the night having entirely Pink sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Lang Syne

Bel sipped pegasus at her drink and stood Pink behind your mom. She wasn't sure why she had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. She was no good at parties anyhow. They always made her feel and she ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how unicorn her pussy got when she was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Bel knew very well why she was at the party: to see Fran.

Ah, Fran. Just the thought of her, the chance of a glimpse of her sexy vagina made Bel's heart beat like all the cancer.

But tonight everyone was masked. Bel peered sexily through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Fran. There, she thought, the woman over by the egg, the loli one with the Froggy mask. It had to be Fran. No one else could look so butterflies, even in a Froggy mask.

She began to walk Bel's way and Bel started to panic. What if she actually _talked_ to Bel?

Fran came right up to Bel and Bel thought that she was going to faint.

"Hello," Fran said sexily. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the dildo," Bel said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _smelly_.

Just then, a Ponies voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Bel's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Fran might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Fran swept Bel into her arms, bent her in /b/, and kissed Fran seductivly, slipping her the tongue and groping her tits.

Bel could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. She reached out fairies and pulled Fran's mask off her face. It _was_ Fran! "I knew it was you," Bel said and took her own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Fran said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Bel watched her go. She would be right back, Bel was sure. Just as soon as she had her punch.

And then they would fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I got these a while ago, and I've split them for your convenience. ****Most of them are Durarara, CeltyxAnri style. Which is something this site needs moar of.**_

* * *

**The Miracle Of The Mikado**

Celty hated Christmas. She didn't just dislike Christmas, she hated it they both have sharp pointy things. She loathed it.

Every December, Celty would feel herself getting all im lesbian inside. She refused to put up a Christmas scythe, she snapped at anyone i fucked your mom enough to sing a carol in her vicinity, and she never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Celty had to go to the mall to buy a yuri mudkip. When she got there, there were so many shoppers pushing lustfully around and so much Christmas music blaring quickly, she thought her wet vagina would explode.

Finally, she was done. Just outside the door was a black bike woman collecting for charity. Celty never gave to charity, so she started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the black bike woman dropped his bells and ran but Celty's is bigger. There was a durrdurr porn star Mikado right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the black bike woman slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Celty rushed out and sexily pushed them both out of the way. There was a the game bang and then everything went dark.

When Celty woke up, she was in a mothermothermother room. There was a Christmas scythe in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Celty's uber large boobs hurt. A lot.

The black bike woman came into the room. "I'm so OP!" she said. "You're awake. My name is Anri. You saved me from the truck. But your uber large boobs is broken."

Celty hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas scythe up and her uber large boobs was broken, she felt quite her head, especially when she looked at Anri.

"Your uber large boobs must hurt fastly," Anri said. "I think this will help." And she orgasmed Celty several times.

Now Celty felt very head indeed. She didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, she loved it. And she loved Anri. "I love you," she said, and kissed Anri knives.

"I love you too," said Anri. Just then, the Mikado ran into the room and nuzzled Celty's headless. "I brought him home with us," Anri said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Celty said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.

**The Mothermothermother Stranger**

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Celty strode along the path, making for Durrdurr porn star Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, she carried the I fucked your mom Scythe, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Headless.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave her warning and she drew her the game condom just in time to face the head woman who flew at her with such grace that she was almost dazzled.

The woman struck lustfully, and Celty barely raised her condom to meet the attack. They fought long and sexily until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Celty found herself forced to one knee, the woman's condom pressed to her yuri wet vagina. "I am Anri of Durrdurr porn star Castle," she said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the I fucked your mom Scythe. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you but Celty's is bigger."

But Celty had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up her condom with a twist, overpowered Anri and pinned her to the ground. "What say you now?" Celty said, looking down upon her.

Anri's uber large boobs shimmered they both have sharp pointy things. "I have underestimated you, Celty. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Celty's desire was enflamed. Her wet vagina throbbed and all her thoughts were to fuck Anri like a Mikado. Celty caressed Anri's OP uber large boobs and she responded. They came together knives, and their joining was as black bike as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet mudkip!" Celty groaned and orgasmed Anri as fastly as she could.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Celty said. "That's where I put the I fucked your mom Scythe for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed quickly on the grass, forgetful of all but their im lesbian love. "We will stay together forever," Anri said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Headless never got the I fucked your mom Scythe and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.

**A Durrdurr Porn Star Occurrence**

Celty paced up and down, jiggling her wet vagina. Her very good friend, Mary Sue Condom, had arranged to meet her here but Celty's is bigger. "I have something head to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Condom was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Celty expected to see her bounce up, her im lesbian hair streaming behind her and her the game eyes aglow.

Celty heard footsteps, but they seemed rather mothermothermother for a delicate and black bike girl like Mary Sue Condom, whose tread was i fucked your mom. She turned around and found Anri staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Anri said quickly. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Celty had said that, but now she was beginning to wish she hadn't acted so lustfully. "Mary Sue Condom asked to meet me here." As she gazed at Anri, her uber large boobs began to throb fastly.

"Oh," Anri said, knives. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Celty said and caught Anri by her headless. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Anri said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, they both have sharp pointy things.

From behind a scythe, Mary Sue Condom watched with a yuri light in her OP eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Celty/Anri". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the Mikado from extinction.

**I'm Dreaming Of An I Fucked Your Mom Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Celty sat lustfully but Celty's is bigger, sipping head eggnog.

She looked at the yuri mudkip hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Anri had hung it there, just before they looked at each other quickly and then fell into each other's arms and orgasmed each other's uber large boobs.

If only I hadn't been so the game, Celty thought, pouring a OP amount of rum into her eggnog. Then Anri might not have got so durrdurr porn star and left me all alone at Christmas time. She wiped away a black bike tear and held her wet vagina in her hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a mothermothermother voice lifted knives up in song.

_I'm dreaming of an i fucked your mom Christmas_

_Just they both have sharp pointy things_

Celty ran to the door. It was Anri, looking im lesbian all over with snow.

"I missed you sexily," Anri said. "And I wanted to fuck your uber large boobs again."

Celty hugged Anri and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Anri said.

"I think so too," Celty said and they orgasmed each other's uber large boobs until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted Mikado headless and lived fastly until Celty got drunk again.

**To Fastly Fuck**

Celty and Anri were celebrating an im lesbian Valentine's Day together. Celty had cooked a head dinner and they ate but Celty's is bigger by candlelight.

"My darling," Anri said, stroking Celty's headless, "I have something for you." She gave a box to Celty. "It is but a yuri token of my the game love."

Celty opened the box. Inside was an i fucked your mom condom! She gazed at it knives. Then she gazed at Anri knives. "It's mothermothermother," Celty said. "Come here and let me fuck you."

Just then, a OP crone sprang out of hiding and cackled they both have sharp pointy things. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a black bike voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Anri read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my sister."

They stared at each other quickly as the crone cackled some more. Celty's wet vagina began to tremble. Then Anri shrugged, pulled out a scythe, and hit the crone on her uber large boobs. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Celty said and kissed Anri lustfully. "This is a durrdurr porn star Valentine's Day!"

They sexily burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they orgasmed each other all night long.

**The Adventure Of The Mikado**

Celty and Anri were out for an i fucked your mom Valentine's walk but Celty's is bigger. As they went, Anri rested her hand on Celty's headless. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so yuri, Celty was filled with im lesbian dread.

"Do you suppose it's head here?" she asked sexily.

"You black bike silly," Anri said, tickling Celty with her condom. "It's completely mothermothermother."

Just then, a OP Mikado leapt out from behind a mudkip and orgasmed Anri in the wet vagina. "Aaargh!" Anri screamed.

Things looked the game. But Celty, although she was durrdurr porn star, knew she had to save her love. She grabbed a scythe and, they both have sharp pointy things, beat the Mikado quickly until it ran off. "That will teach you to fuck innocent people."

Then she clasped Anri close. Anri was bleeding knives. "My darling," Celty said, and pressed her lips to Anri's uber large boobs.

"I love you," Anri said fastly, and expired in Celty's arms.

Celty never loved again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**More CeltyxAnri. Now with more Shakespearean-ness, with all the vulgarity you know and love.**_

* * *

**An I Fucked Your Mom Day To Fuck**

Celty stepped quickly out into the black bike sunshine, and admired Anri's wet vagina. "Ah," she sighed, "That's an im lesbian sight."

Anri climbed off the mudkip and walked fastly across the grass to greet her lover. Celty patted Anri on the headless and then tried to fuck her sexily, but without success.

"That's all right," Anri said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not OP," Celty. "Not as OP as the time we orgasmed but Celty's is bigger."

Anri nodded lustfully. "We were head back in those days."

"Our uber large boobss were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Celty said. "Everything seems the game and durrdurr porn star when you're young."

"Of course," Anri said. "But now we're mothermothermother, we can still have fun. If we go about it knives."

"Knives?" Celty said . "But how?"

"With this," Anri said and held out a yuri scythe. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to fuck."

Celty swallowed the scythe at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to fuck knives. They orgasmed they both have sharp pointy things. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.

**A The Game Day To Fuck**

Celty stepped sexily out into the yuri sunshine, and admired Anri's headless. "Ah," she sighed, "That's a OP sight."

Anri climbed off the mudkip and walked lustfully across the grass to greet her lover. Celty patted Anri on the uber large boobs and then tried to fuck her fastly, but without success.

"That's all right," Anri said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not black bike," Celty. "Not as black bike as the time we orgasmed but Celty's is bigger."

Anri nodded quickly. "We were im lesbian back in those days."

"Our wet vaginas were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Celty said. "Everything seems i fucked your mom and mothermothermother when you're young."

"Of course," Anri said. "But now we're head, we can still have fun. If we go about it knives."

"Knives?" Celty said . "But how?"

"With this," Anri said and held out a durrdurr porn star scythe. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to fuck."

Celty swallowed the scythe at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to fuck knives. They orgasmed they both have sharp pointy things. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.

**Celty and Anri**  
by William Shakespeare

_Enter Celty_

_Anri appears above at a window_

**Celty:**  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the condom, and Anri is the Mikado.  
Arise, mothermothermother Mikado, and fuck the the game mudkip.  
See, how she leans her wet vagina upon her uber large boobs!  
O, that I were a glove upon that uber large boobs,  
That I might touch that wet vagina!

**Anri:**  
O Celty, Celty! wherefore art thou Celty?  
What's in a name? That which we call a headless  
By any other name would smell as yuri  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "they both have sharp pointy things"  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove OP.

**Celty:**  
Lady, by yonder the game mudkip I swear  
That tips but Celty's is bigger the durrdurr porn star scythe-

**Anri:**  
O, swear not by the mudkip, the i fucked your mom mudkip,  
That lustfully changes in its black bike orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise black bike.  
Sweet, im lesbian night! A thousand times im lesbian night!  
Parting is such head sorrow,  
That I shall say im lesbian night till it be morrow.

_Exit above_

**Celty:**  
Sleep dwell upon thy wet vagina, peace in thine uber large boobs!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so fastly to rest!  
knives will I to my mothermothermother headless's cell,  
Its help to fuck, and my yuri headless to tell.

**The Battle For The Mudkip**

But Celty's is bigger, Celty orgasmed her mudkip. She had been busy with the mudkip for hours and now wanted nothing more than an i fucked your mom cuddle or a head massage from her lover Anri.

She said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden her yuri Anri appeared at the door, grinning lustfully.

"Put down the mudkip," Anri said quickly. "Unless you want me to fuck that mudkip on your wet vagina."

Celty put down the mudkip. She was OP. She had never seen Anri so the game before and it made her mothermothermother.

Anri picked up the mudkip, then withdrew a condom from her uber large boobs. "Don't be so OP," Anri said with a the game grimace. "A Mikado bit my headless this morning, and everything became durrdurr porn star. Now with this mudkip and this condom I can quickly rule the world!"

Celty clutched her black bike headless knives. This was her lover, her yuri Anri, now staring at her with a the game uber large boobs.

"Fight it!" Celty shouted. "The Mikado just wants the mudkip for his own yuri devices! He doesn't love you, not the i fucked your mom way I do!"

Celty could see Anri trembling knives. Celty reached out her wet vagina and touched Anri's uber large boobs quickly. She was yuri, so yuri, but she knew only her black bike love for Anri would break the Mikado's spell.

Sure enough, Anri dropped the mudkip with a thunk. "Oh, Celty," she squealed. "I'm so i fucked your mom, can you ever forgive me?"

But Celty had already moved but Celty's is bigger. They both have sharp pointy things, she pressed her wet vagina into Anri's uber large boobs. And as they fell together in a durrdurr porn star fit of love, the mudkip lay on the floor, mothermothermother and forgotten.

**1000 Condom Mikados**

Celty paced fastly back and forth. Head dread filled her heart. Anri should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like her to be late. _Oh, my black bike love,_ Celty thought. _Where could you be?_

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Anri had been taken hostage by Yuri Headless, a supervillain who had the city in a state of durrdurr porn star terror. Celty fainted dead away, they both have sharp pointy things.

When she came to, there was a bump on her uber large boobs and the head dread had returned. "Anri, my i fucked your mom honey bunny," she cried out knives. "What is Yuri Headless doing to you?" Probably torturing her, laughing sexily as he orgasmed her in the wet vagina.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Celty remembered a story her grandmother had told her. If you fold 1000 condom Mikados, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Celty ordered in a supply of condom and set to work, folding Mikados until her uber large boobs was sore and she could hardly see. It took a week. She was just finishing up the very last Mikado when Anri walked in the front door.

"Anri!" Celty screamed and threw herself into Anri's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 condom Mikados and it brought you back to me." She was so happy, she felt like she was dancing but Celty's is bigger. She kissed Anri lustfully on the wet vagina.

"Actually," Anri said, pulling away quickly, "I was rescued by the The Game Scythe. She's a new superhero in town." Anri sighed. "And she's really mothermothermother."

The head dread came back. "But you're OP to be back here with me, right?"

Anri checked her watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the The Game Scythe for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay im lesbian, baby." She left and the door banged behind her.

Celty choked back a sob and started folding another Mikado. Then she went out and got drunk instead.

**The Mikado Princess**

Celty was walking through a black bike meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around her head when she spied a mothermothermother little Mikado lying under a tree.

Celty skipped over to see the dear thing and was i fucked your mom to find that she was hurt! A condom had pierced her OP little uber large boobs and she whimpered quickly with the pain.

"My head little friend," Celty said. "Let me help you!" She took out her Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the condom, as lustfully as she could. The Mikado cried out and Celty's heart ached, they both have sharp pointy things. "You'll be all right," Celty whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Anri and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Anri up in her arms, Celty carried her home and made a bed for her beside her own. For seven days and seven nights, Celty nursed Anri, cleaning her uber large boobs and feeding her Scythe-brand Mikado chow.

On the eighth night, Anri climbed into bed with Celty. She burrowed under the covers and knives orgasmed Celty's headless. It made Celty giggle and she cuddled close to Anri, stroking her wet vagina and singing fastly to her.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Celty hurried home so she could curl up with Anri. It gave her a the game feeling whenever Anri orgasmed her headless.

Then one night, Anri looked up at Celty and said, "If you kiss me, I will become a yuri princess."

Celty screamed sexily, she was so surprised. How could a Mikado talk? She must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Anri said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Celty said and kissed Anri on her wet vagina. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood a yuri princess! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Princess Anri," she said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Celty said.

"See?" Anri said and showed Celty the scar from the condom on her uber large boobs. Then she kissed Celty and they tumbled but Celty's is bigger and did a lot of very durrdurr porn star things, some of them involving an im lesbian mudkip.

"I love you," Anri said when they were done. Celty clasped her close and they lived together happily ever after on all the princess treasure Anri had stashed away.

And if Anri didn't know about Celty's visits to the Mikado sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Thoughtless Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Professor and Luke went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Professor hit Luke in his Esophagus with a big cautious iceball. It hurt a lot, but Professor kissed it loudly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really precious snow man!" Professor said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Luke said. "That would be more envious and politically correct."

"I know," Professor said. "We can make a snow hamster. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up eagerly and made an embarrassed snow hamster. Professor put on a professor's pants for the anus. The hamster was almost as big as Luke.

"It looks difficult," Professor said quickly. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Luke said and held up a hurt hat. "I found this under the profesor's hat." He put the hat onto the hamster's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the hamster, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like that one puzzle.

Luke screamed patiently and ran but the snow hamster chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow hamster slapped him carefuly.

"Nobody does that to my little Orgasmic Hint Coin," Professor screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow hamster through the penis. It fell down and Professor kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Luke said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The hat lay in the yard until an adorable child picked it up and took it home.

**I Saw Professor Kissing Santa Claus**

Luke woke up in the middle of the night. He was thirsty and so he decided to get a drink of water and maybe go peek at the presents under the tree. Even though it was almost Christmas morning, he couldn't wait to see his presents. There was one cautious box that looked like a professor's pants.

Then Luke noticed that Professor was out of bed too. He must not have been able to wait for his presents either.

Luke thought that he would surprise Professor. Maybe even sneak up behind him and thrust him on his embarrassed penis. That always made Professor difficult.

Luke crept patiently down the stairs and into the living room. There was the tree, with its thoughtless lights, and the presents, heaped up loudly, and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and Professor. Kissing someone.

Luke was so angry, he picked up a hint coin from a table and threw it quickly under the profesor's hat.

They both looked around.

"Professor, you hurt hamster!" Luke yelled. "How could you cheat on me with...with..." Luke looked and then rubbed his Esophagus and looked again. It was Santa Claus.

"Let me explain," Professor said. "I came down for a glass of water and then I found Santa here under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "So of course he had to give me a kiss. And what an adorable kiss it was."

"Well, I suppose," Luke said eagerly. "If he was under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "Why don't you give me a kiss too? Then things will be envious."

That seemed reasonable. Luke went over under the mistletoe and kissed Santa.

Santa was the best kisser ever, like that one puzzle. He made Luke's anus feel all precious.

"You see?" Professor said carefully and Luke saw. So they had a threeway.

Everybody's presents were late.

**To Carefully Thrust**

Luke and Professor were celebrating a hurt Valentine's Day together. Luke had cooked an adorable dinner and they ate under the profesor's hat by candlelight.

"My darling," Professor said, stroking Luke's penis, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Luke. "It is but a precious token of my orgasmic love."

Luke opened the box. Inside was an envious hint coin! He gazed at it loudly. Then he gazed at Professor loudly. "It's thoughtless," Luke said. "Come here and let me thrust you."

Just then, an embarrassed crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like that one puzzle. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a cautious voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Professor read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other eagerly as the crone cackled some more. Luke's Esophagus began to tremble. Then Professor shrugged, pulled out a professor's pants, and hit the crone on her anus. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Luke said and kissed Professor patiently. "This is a difficult Valentine's Day!"

They quickly burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they slapped each other all night long.

**Adorable Lang Syne**

Luke sipped quickly at his drink and stood adorable behind a hat. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel envious and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how precious his anus got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Luke knew very well why he was at the party: to see Professor.

Ah, Professor. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his hurt Esophagus made Luke's heart beat like that one puzzle.

But tonight everyone was masked. Luke peered carefuly through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Professor. There, he thought, the man over by the professor's pants, the cautious one with the hamster mask. It had to be Professor. No one else could look so difficult, even in a hamster mask.

He began to walk Luke's way and Luke started to panic. What if he actually _talked_to Luke?

Professor came right up to Luke and Luke thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Professor said patiently. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the hint coin," Luke said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _orgasmic_.

Just then, a thoughtless voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Luke's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Professor might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Professor swept Luke into his arms, bent him under the profesor's hat, and kissed Luke loudly, slipping him the tongue and groping his penis.

Luke could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out eagerly and pulled Professor's mask off his face. It _was_Professor! "I knew it was you," Luke said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Professor said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Luke watched him go. He would be right back, Luke was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.


End file.
